


Momentos embarazosos

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Greg using a kilt, M/M, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sex, Shamed, Some funeral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Greg en un kilt luciendo extremadamente sexy, el elevador lleno de gente y Mycroft excitado, definitivamente no es una buena combinación.





	Momentos embarazosos

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen éstos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos. 
> 
> Nota 2: Agradezco a mi amiga I_Am_Momo que siempre me inspira y me da maravillosas ideas para escribir una nueva historia.

Al enterarse que el Superintendente en jefe Robert McAuly había fallecido, Greg no dudó ni por un segundo en ser parte del cortejo fúnebre que le rendiría tributo en Melrose, un pueblo perteneciente a la región de los Borders al sur de Escocia. El jefe McAuly amaba el pueblo que lo vio nacer y siempre había expresado su deseo de ser enterrado en la abadía del mismo.

Greg recordaba con cariño a Robert, fue su jefe por casi un año cuando entro a trabajar a Scotland Yard, en ese entonces Lestrade trabajaba y estudiaba al mismo tiempo y Robert no dejaba de alentarlo, dándole tiempo además para que preparara sus exámenes, ya que debía esforzarse mucho para poder graduarse con honores y ser candidato para el puesto de Inspector. Cuando llegó el momento fue el propio jefe McAuly quien lo promoviera. 

Robert McAuly se abrió camino gracias a la dedicación y empeño que ponía en su trabajo, nunca estuvo envuelto en algún escándalo, fue un hombre honesto, buen jefe y compañero de trabajo, pero sobre todo un maravilloso ser humano, para Greg era un ejemplo a seguir.

Mycroft accedió a acompañar al Inspector al funeral del Superintendente en jefe, sabía lo importante que ese hombre había sido para su novio y quería apoyarlo. Apenas llegaron al hotel Greg se puso una camisa blanca, corbata negra, saco del mismo color y un kilt en tono verde oscuro con calcetas y botines negros, mientras se vestía no dejaba de hablar de la maravillosa persona que había sido Robert McAuly, Mycroft quien a su vez comenzaba a ponerse un traje negro de tres piezas apenas si lo escuchaba, si Greg le hubiera pedido un resumen de todo lo que acababa de decir éste no habría podido contestar, ya que por mucho que pareciera que estaba escuchando lo cierto era que su mente estaba en otro lado. 

❦❦❦❦❦

Cuando la carroza llegó a la abadía, Greg y sus compañeros ya estaban ahí esperando a cada lado del camino para sacar el féretro en el que descansaban los restos del Superintendente y llevarlo en hombros. 

Justó atrás del cortejo iban la viuda agarrada del brazo de su primogénito seguida de sus dos hijas con sus respectivos esposos, un poco más atrás se encontraba Mycroft quien, pese a la solemnidad del momento, no podía apartar la mirada del ondular de la falda escocesa de Greg al caminar. 

Muchas personas habían asistido al funeral, el Jefe McAuly fue alguien muy querido por el MET y con muchos amigos también, casi todos habían querido compartir alguna anécdota y dedicarle algunas palabras por lo que la ceremonia se prologo por varias horas.

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando llegó el momento de volver al hotel, Mycroft y Greg compartieron carro con un par de compañeros que se hospedaban en el mismo lugar. 

Al llegar al hotel la Señora McAuly esperaba junto con su familia a que el elevador bajara, Greg aprovecho la oportunidad para darle de manera más personalizada sus más sinceras condolencias. 

—Es un verdadero placer conocerlo Inspector. 

La viuda acercó su mano y Greg la tomó con cariño antes de presentar a su novio, Mycroft saludó a la mujer con una inclinación de cabeza, en ese momento la puerta del elevador se abrió, Lestrade le ofreció el paso a la dama quien fue seguida por sus hijas, sus yernos y su hijo, Mycroft subió después acomodándose en una esquina, Greg lo siguió poniéndose por delante de él, pero dándole la espalda para poder ver de frente a la Señora McAuly que se había acercado un poco para quedar de frente, poco antes de que las puertas se cerraran cuatro personas más subieron, el ascensor no era muy amplio por lo que iban un poco apretados. 

Greg por supuesto había guardado un espacio respetable entre él y la viuda, lo que había conseguido ponerle las cosas un poco más complicadas a Mycroft ya que el trasero de su novio estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, cuando las puertas al fin se cerraron el político no pudo aguantar más y puso una de sus manos a un costado del glúteo derecho de Greg, quien saltó un poco al sentir el contacto. 

—Mi esposo me hablaba mucho de usted Inspector –volvió a hablar la Señora McAuly– estaba muy orgulloso de su desempeño, decía que era de los pocos elementos honestos e inteligentes que había en el MET y que tenía un gran futuro por delante. 

—Eso significa muchísimo para mi… –Greg comenzó a sentir como la mano de su novio poco a poco se deslizaba por la falda, hasta llegar a la parte baja de esta– él fue para mí un ejemplo a seguir –su voz de pronto se cortó al notar que la mano de Mycroft ascendía por debajo de la falda hasta tocarle los glúteos.

Greg tragó saliva y trato de suprimir un suspiro cuando el político le dio un cariñoso pellizco en uno de sus glúteos, sentía que un intenso rubor cubría su rostro y llevó su mano derecha a la frente tratando de ocultarse tras ella. 

—Muchas gracias Inspector –dijo la mujer poniendo una mano en el hombro de Greg en señal de comprensión al pensar que la actitud del Inspector era ocasionada por el dolor ante el fallecimiento de su marido.

Las puertas de elevador se abrieron en el segundo piso donde dos personas más subieron.

—Puedes hacerte un poco más hacia atrás Greg así la Señora McAuly tendrá más espacio –dijo Mycroft, rodeando un poco el muslo de Lestrade hasta llegar casi a su ingle por debajo de la falda y pegándolo a su cuerpo. 

—Mycroft –dijo Greg con una sonrisa inquieta, tratando de disimular el tono amenazante en su voz, lo último que quería era que la dama que tenía enfrente sospechara algo. 

—Gracias cariño –contestó la Señora McAuly levantando la mirada hacia Mycroft, quien mostraba un rostro serio y solemne–. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo juntos?

—Poco más de dos años –dijo Mycroft.

Greg quería que la tierra lo tragara, aún a través de los finos pantalones de su novio, podía sentir el pene erecto de Mycroft pegado a sus glúteos ligeramente desnudos y una mano rosando su ingle, odiaba lo bien que se sentía y el hecho de que el estar en un lugar rodeado de gente lo excitara tanto, en especial porque no era el momento para ello. Greg acomodó sus manos al frente lo mejor pudo para disimular su creciente erección, mantenía la mirada baja ya que estaba seguro de que si la levantaba iba a delatarse. 

—Me da gusto ver que se llevan tan bien –siguió diciendo la viuda–, hacen una linda pareja.

—Muchas gracias –contestó el político. 

—Mi esposo sufrió mucho en las últimas semanas, así que el consuelo que me queda es saber que ya está descansando. Bueno los dejo, este es nuestro piso, fue un placer conocerlos. 

Greg tomó nuevamente la mano de la viuda y Mycroft volvió a inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto soltando al mismo tiempo al Inspector, la familia de la Señora McAuly bajó detrás de ella junto con dos personas más quedando sólo Mycroft, Greg y cuatro huéspedes dentro del ascensor. 

La mirada de medio lado que le dio Greg a Mycroft fue amenazante, sin embargo, el político la ignoró por completo. Al llegar a su piso Greg salió del elevador con paso apresurado, Mycroft dio las buenas noches a los cuatro individuos que aún se encontraban dentro y siguió con parsimonia a su novio, Greg estaba tan enfadado que no podía encontrar su tarjeta, por lo que Mycroft dio paso al frente y sacó la suya de la cartera. 

En cuanto estuvieron en su habitación Greg comenzó a gritar, caminaba de un lado al otro soltando cuanto insulto vino a su mente, reclamándole al político lo insensible y egoísta que acababa de ser, éste que se encontraba parado frente a la cama lo observaba con tranquilidad esperando a que el Inspector terminara de desahogarse. 

—¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó Mycroft pasados un par de minutos en los que Greg se había quedado callado frente a la ventana viendo hacia afuera. 

—¿Tienes una idea de lo embarazoso que habría sido si la Señora McAuly se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo?

—Por favor Greg –contestó el político mientras se acercaba– tiene tres hijos y le fue infiel a su marido por lo menos en dos ocasiones así es que no creo que el sexo sea algo que la asuste. 

—Eres un cínico, un idiota… 

Greg no pudo continuar hablando porque Mycroft ya lo había girado tomándolo de la cintura y estaba besándolo, instintivamente Greg llevó sus manos a la cabeza del político sujetándolo con fuerza y respondiendo con pasión. 

—Te gustó –dijo el político con una sonrisa petulante mientras metía nuevamente las manos bajo la falda de Greg apretando sus glúteos y pegando más sus cuerpos.

—Cállate –Contestó el Inspector gimiendo al sentir ambas erecciones tocarse. 

Greg tumbó en la cama a Mycroft desvistiéndolo de la cintura para debajo de manera desesperada, ensalivó una mano para prepararlo sin mucho cuidado mientras lo besaba con hambre, Mycroft sabía que el Inspector no se tomaría el mismo tiempo que en otras ocasiones así que no le sorprendió sentir el pene de su novio penetrarlo sin permiso y sin estar del todo listo, un grito de dolor y placer salió de sus labios. El sexo fue duro, sin embargo, a Mycroft no le tomó mucho tiempo adaptarse al acelerado ritmo de Greg ya que era algo que había deseado desde que lo vio ponerse el kilt. 

Mycroft enredó sus piernas a la cintura de Greg ayudándolo a llegar más a fondo, los movimientos se volvieron un poco más cortos, pero más rápidos también, el político comenzó a tocarse y no le tomó mucho tiempo para correrse con un fuerte gemido, su orgasmo llevó al Inspector al límite, corriéndose casi de forma inmediata. 

Después de pasado varios minutos en los que lograron relajar su respiración, Greg abrazó a Mycroft y lo beso hasta que el gruñido del estómago del Inspector les recordó que no había comido nada desde el mediodía. 

—Vamos a tomar un baño y después bajamos a cenar –dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa.

—Me parece bien –dijo Greg mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano a su novio para ayudarlo a levantarse– por cierto, Mycroft no creas que esto se va a quedar así.

—¿Vas a vengarte? –preguntó el político levantando una ceja.

—Digamos que en algún momento me la voy a cobrar.

Mycroft sonrió con incredulidad, tomó a su novio de la mano y lo guio al baño. 

❦❦❦❦❦

Faltaban casi dos horas para que el Airbus A330 aterrizara en suelo británico, El Primer Ministro, los Secretarios de Estado de Gales, Escocia, el de energía y la de Negocios e innovación, junto con cinco miembros de la cámara de los Lores y por supuesto Mycroft, regresaban de una visita a Arabia Saudita donde acababan de cerrar las negociaciones para un importante tratado.

La sala de juntas se estaba ubicada en la parte trasera del avión oficial, en ella sentados alrededor de una mesa ovalada se encontraban los ministros, habían terminado de revisar los términos del tratado y los beneficios que Reino Unido obtendría de el, así como las obligaciones a las que estarían atados a partir del siguiente año.

No estaba permitido meter celulares al área de juntas por lo que estos permanecían afuera y eran custodiados por un par de guardias de seguridad, si alguno de los teléfonos sonaba era obligación de ellos avisarle al dueño, si la llamada fuera importante y referente a algo de índole laboral ésta debía ser tomada por el altavoz, si por el contrario era de índole personal y no urgente el político en cuestión podía regresar la llamada al terminar la junta. 

Uno de los guardias aviso que Mycroft tenía una llamada, el político sin  
revisar de quien se trataba permitió la entrada del celular para desbloquearlo, el teléfono fue llevado al área de comunicaciones y ahí se conectó a un altavoz. Mycroft supuso que se trataba de su hermano ya que éste le había dicho un día anterior que le hablaría para darle los avances de una importante investigación a la que había sido asignado por el MI6.

—Adelante –contestó Mycroft mientras terminaba de organizar unos papeles en la mesa. 

—Hola sexy –se escuchó del otro lado la voz de Lestrade dejando a Mycroft frío– te he extrañado mucho, unas horas más y por fin estarás en casa, apenas puedo esperar a tenerte en la cama, muero por tocar ese hermoso trasero tuyo….

Mycroft sentía las miradas de los ministros puestas en él, la boca se le había secado sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, y un intenso rubor coloreaba su rostro. 

—¡Greg para por favor! –Ordenó Mycroft en voz alta.

—Quiero morder tus pezones y hacerte gritar…

—¡Greg! –gritó Mycroft.

—Si, así exactamente, quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre…

El político salió corriendo de la sala de juntas a la cabina de comunicaciones desconectando el celular del altavoz. No se atrevía a regresar, estaba demasiado avergonzado.

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde lo ocurrido en el elevador el día del entierro del Superintendente Robert McAuly, Greg había amenazado con cobrársela, pero jamás pensó que cumpliría su promesa.

Mycroft permaneció en la zona VIP del avión, media hora antes de iniciar el descenso los ministros fueron entrando a tomar sus lugares, todos se comportaban con naturalidad como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sin embargo, había tensión en el ambiente. 

Cuando al fin aterrizaron Mycroft se apresuró a desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, antes de que pudiera alejarse el Primer Ministro lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Los últimos minutos en la sala de juntas no ocurrieron, nuestro respeto por ti continúa intacto.

—Gracias Primer Ministro –contestó Mycroft un poco más aliviado, pero aún apenado.

—Además es bueno saber que el hombre más importante del gobierno británico está tan bien atendido –mencionó el Primer Ministro con una sonrisa de complicidad y un guiño, ocasionando que algunos Secretarios que se encontraban cerca rieran lo más bajo que pudieron. 

Mycroft tomó su portafolios y salió rápidamente del avión oficial.

❦❦❦❦❦

Greg sabía que Mycroft esperaba ese día una llamada de su hermano, también sabía que Sherlock odiaba hablar al avión oficial porque siempre lo ponían en el altavoz y él por su parte nunca le hablaba a Mycroft mientras se encontraba en pleno vuelo, debido a ello confiaba en que Sherlock no se comunicara con su hermano y que el político no revisara la procedencia de la llamada. 

La puerta de su recámara se abrió de golpe, Greg se encontraba sentado en la cama, recargado sobre la cabecera y usando nada más que unos boxers entallados de color negro, los favoritos de Mycroft, la mirada que el político le dedico al Inspector fue de furia y excitación. 

“Perfecto, tendremos sexo duro” pensó Greg mientras le dedicaba a su novio una sonrisa traviesa.


End file.
